Increasingly, large organizations, such as financial institutions, provide employees and other affiliates with mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, to allow personnel to be more connected and productive. The communications of certain personnel may be subject to legal, regulatory, and/or internal restrictions, however. In addition, such mobile computing devices may present a security risk to other computing devices and/or networks operated by such an organization. Aspects of the disclosure provide more convenient, functional, and effective ways of monitoring communications and managing software installed on mobile computing devices.